This invention relates to a strap construction for luggage or other articles. The strap is convertible between a handle configuration and a shoulder strap configuration and the conversion is easily accomplished by sliding the strap through loop openings defined in buckle and ring elements which are incorporated in the strap construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,910, incorporated here by reference, there is described a unique form of a quick change shoulder strap which may be converted into a hand held strap. The disclosure in that patent suggests that the strap may be attached at its opposite ends to an article and that intermediate the opposite ends there is included a buckle element which is looped through the strap as well as a ring element. These elements coact with one another in a manner which permits conversion of the strap from a shoulder length strap to a handle length strap wherein the shoulder strap is essentially folded in thirds when converted to the hand length configuration. The product disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,910 has commercial application. Nonetheless, there remained the desire to provide additional alternative constructions; for example, a strap construction wherein the conversion may be effected to foreshorten the shoulder strap more than three times when changing from a shoulder strap to a handle strap, or a strap construction wherein the arrangement of the elements are improved, or a strap construction wherein the elements comprising the strap may be mounted in alternative ways which improve efficiency and attractiveness. These and other motivations inspired the development of the improvements set forth herein.